


To Wish Upon A Star

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Genciotober [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, Missing in Action, Missions Gone Wrong, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Lucio has been missing for days, vanishing without a trace and seeking refuge from his memories, Genji finds himself alone beneath the stars.“Please,” his voice cracked and broke, but there was no one up here to hear, and he forced himself to continue. “Please bring him home…please let me find him.”





	To Wish Upon A Star

_There were warm fingers dancing across his skin, tracing the path of the myriad scars that ran up his arm and for a moment he began to tense, his old fears and uncertainties beginning to rise up once more. Before he could pull back though, the fingers tightened for a fleeting second, holding him in place and then there were lips against his skin, tracing the path the fingers took, worshipping each and every inch of scarred skin. Despite himself, he found himself leaning into the tender contact, a soft noise bubbling up in the back of his throat as he finally moved, rolling over to…_

    Genji shot upright with a gasp, his chest heaving as he turned to the other side of the bed, only to come up short as he found himself staring at an unrumpled pillow and an empty space where Lúcio should be curled right now, and he shivered. He could still feel phantom fingers against his skin, warm against the chill that had seeped in along with reality and he squeezed his eyes shut. The remembered touches from his dream felt so real, even now, and with his eyes closed all he could see was Lúcio leaning over him with a smile on his face.

_He should be here._

    It was hard not to keep his eyes shut, to lose himself in that memory, rather than the harsh reality of his current situation and he wavered, before pushing himself forward, hands clutching at the covers that bunched around him. He couldn’t forget, and slowly he reached out, fingers splaying as he stared at Lúcio’s side of the bed for a moment, before abruptly turning away and climbing out of bed. He glanced across at the clock, muttering a curse as he realised how early it was, although he was surprised to realise he had slept for a good few hours, after little more than a snatched nap here and there for the last few days. It didn’t make him feel better, and he turned away snatching up a hoodie from the pile of laundry at the end of the bed as he registered the chill in the air.

“A…” His voice caught, eyes wide as he realised that he had absent-mindedly snatched up Lúcio’s favourite hoodie, and for a moment he was unable to tear his eyes away from the soft-green material, remembering all the times he had held Lúcio while he wore this. His fingers trembled as he lifted it, burying his nose in it for a moment, losing himself in Lúcio’s lingering scent – and his movements were stiff when he finally pulled it on. It was too small, and his lips twisted into a weak smile, remembering all the times that Lúcio had stolen his clothes and ended up drowned in on them, and he swallowed before lifting his gaze to the ceiling, and the one other being who would be awake at this time of day. “Athena has there been any news?” It was a pointless question because he knew that someone would have woken him if they’d found anything, but that tiny, fading spark of hope was all he had left to cling to at the moment.

“I apologise, Agent Shimada,” Athena replied, as formal as ever, and Genji wondered if he imagined the note of frustration in her voice, even as his heart fell at her words. “I have still been unable to locate Agent Santos, and there has been no news from the team on the ground.”

There it was.

    The words that he had been expecting to here, but praying not to and he ducked his head, not wanting her cameras to pick up on the mix of frustration, fear and grief that he knew would be written across his face right now. _Lúcio, where are you…?_ His fingers fisted the material of Lúcio’s hoodie, his grip tight enough to leave him white-knuckled, as though letting even that tiny piece of Lúcio, of them, disappear would be the final straw.

    It had been days since Lúcio’s communications had first gone down. Genji had been trying to call him and snatch a brief chat before he was sent out another mission, about the only contact they’d had for the last couple of months, but the communicator had refused to connect. At first, he’d thought nothing of it, because the group had reported in a couple of hours before that, but there been a creeping sense of uneasiness that had forced him to try and contact Hana and Lena who was on the same mission. Their communicators had connected immediately, and that had been when his uneasiness had started to become fear – and it had escalated when they admitted that his boyfriend was late in joining them for dinner, and they were about to go and look for him. That fear had become panic about ten minutes later when they’d found his room empty, his belongings right where he had left them and blood on the floor.

_Lúcio…_

   So far, there had been no sign of Lúcio. No demands had been made, no threats…the silence eating away with him. Hanzo and McCree had joined the search as they had been closest, and Athena had been trawling through hours upon hours of security footage from across Paris, searching for familiar threats or any sign of his partner.

And nothing…

    It was as though Lúcio had dropped off the side of the planet, and although no one had voiced it yet, at least not in his hearing, they all knew that with each minute that passed, their chances of finding him deteriorated. Genji had wanted to join the search, but between the necessary repairs that had been the reason he had been unable to join the original mission, and Winston’s reluctance to let him lose after seeing his face when the blood had been confirmed as belonging to the medic, he was still trapped in the Watchpoint.

 “…on has asked that you join the briefing at 0800 hours.” It took him a minute to realise that Athena was still talking to him, and he blinked, not sure what he was feeling – relief? Anger?

“I’m joining the search…?”

“Affirmative.”

    _Lúcio, I’m coming._ He had spent the last day enduring every possible test that Angela could throw at him, and his newly repaired body, pushing down the lingering pain of his injuries and praying that she wouldn’t catch him. All for this moment, and yet standing here in their quarters, his dream replaying beneath the surface and the emptiness more profound than ever he couldn’t help but fear that it was too little, too late. “I’ll be there,” he managed to force out, realising that she was waiting for confirmation before he glanced at the clock again. Hours. He still had hours until he could take that step, and he couldn’t stay here, not in this room where every item and every surface held memories of their time together and with a noise that was closer to a sob than he cared to admit he fled.

*

   He tried several refuges. Firstly, the common room, abandoned at this time of morning especially as neither Hana or Lúcio were here, and that realisation was enough to send him on his way. Although not without a lingering glance at the sofa that they had spent many nights curled together – either watching movies, or Genji cheering Lúcio on while he played against Hana, or distracting him as his mood took him. Next was the kitchen, but even there he was plagued by memories, spying the large Frog mug that Hana had given Lúcio at Christmas sitting untouched on the drainer – and remembering the mornings where Lúcio had cradled it close, half-asleep and humming as he drained the sludge he tried to call coffee.

    The training range was his usual refuge, but he was loath to risk doing anything that might affect the repairs and stop him from joining the search. Besides, it felt the walls were closing in on him, surrounding him with memories – happy memories that burnt like brands against the cold grip of fear that had surrounded him for the last few days.

    It was somehow unsurprising that he found himself up on top of the communication tower. Even as a child he had loved being up high, able to see the world stretched out in front of him, and to pretend that he could reach out and have whatever he wanted in the world. Now, he looked towards the horizon, wishing that he could reach out and fly to Lúcio’s side, to open his eyes and see a giant neon sign pointing to where his partner was – ruthlessly burying the small voice that whispered that there might be nowhere to lead to.

_He’s out there._

    He closed his eyes, clinging to that thought, needing it to be true with desperation and fierceness that terrified him.

    It was cold up here, and he tugged the hoodie closer as though that would make any difference. He knew that it wasn’t just the autumn chill that had seeped into the air in the last few days, but, also the absence of a smaller body pressed against his side, warm fingers entangled with his. Lúcio didn’t share his fascination with heights, although he loved the view of their home they got from up here, but they had spent so much time up here. Making up after their admittedly rare arguments had sent Genji fleeing up here, holding each other close after a mission had been a little too close, and a memorable night when Lúcio had allowed him to take him apart beneath the sky and stars.

Even here, in what had been his refuge there was no escape from the memories.

    However, up here, he wasn’t alone and slowly he opened his eyes, tilting his head up towards the sky. It was still dark out and would be for some time yet, the stars standing out vividly as the Watchpoint’s lights were low with no airships expected tonight – it was usually a beautiful sight, but tonight it seemed dulled to his eyes. Perhaps because he had seen them reflected in Lúcio’s eyes as his partner lay sprawled beneath him on that memorable night, or maybe the exhaustion that he could feel creeping in beneath the fear about what could have happened. 

    And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to look away – unable to stop himself from wondering if Lúcio could see the stars from where he was, if he was looking up at the same sky, and waiting for Genji to bring him home, and his breath caught, as up among the glittering multitudes he saw a flash of movement. A streak of light that called to mind the image of Lúcio skating towards him in the midst of battle and the words came before he could stop before he could let himself doubt what he was doing.

 “Please,” his voice cracked and broke, but there was no one up here to hear, and he forced himself to continue. “Please bring him home…please let me find him.” _Let there still be something to find,_ a colder, harder part of himself that he thought long abandoned whispered and he shook his head, fingers fisting in the material of Lúcio’s hoodie once more. “I d-don’t want to…” _No,_ that wasn’t right, it was more than a mere desire, and his voice grew stronger and more strident, as he stared imploringly at the stars. “I can’t imagine a world without him.”

_I won’t._

 


End file.
